Foxtrot Airways
Foxtrot Airways is a US airline operating out of Boston-Logan Int'l Airport. The airline serves a number of destinations in North America as well as a number of intercontinental destinations. The airline is currently not a member of any airline alliance, but it was invited to join SkyTeam and the R3D Airlines Association. The current owner of the airline is iiUrbanzz, who doesn't think he is actually capable of keeping the airline stable, so he has decided to commence an election to vote to see who will be the new CEO for the airline. The callsign of the airline is "FOXIE" while the IATA code is FX and the ICAO code is FXA. The airline initially only had 3 hubs, Boston-Logan Int'l Airport, Miami Int'l Airport, and Washington-Dulles Int'l Airport, but the airline is looking into purchasing other hubs, and this will be done once iiUrbanzz is officially replaced. History The airline was founded in 1964 by xHiStory. The airline started with some Douglas DC-7s and Douglas DC-8s. The airline had not expanded west of the Mississippi River until 1973, when they used their DC-8s and 737-200s for east coast routes and their DC-9s for flights out of their hub at Chicago-O'Hare Int'l Airport. In 1979, the airline purchased Boeing 747-200s and Airbus A300s to start their international flights, first to the Carribean and South America, and then to Western Europe and Northeast America. In 1981, xHiStory left the airline. He was succeeded by Tom Johnston, and following his order, the airline closed its hub at O'Hare in exchange for a new hub at Miami, following all of the international traffic coming in from there. This also benefitted due to the increase of international flights in this era. Following the international breakthrough, the airline also purchased a hub at New York-John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport, but they closed it down shortly after because the international increase backfired on them. In 1985, Tom Johnston decided to purchase a hub at Minneapolis-St. Paul Int'l Airport to help improve flights to Europe. However, this hub did not help the airline at all and it was, in fact, useless. Tom Johnston closed this hub in 1988. Over time, Tom Johnston thought of ideas on how to attract more passengers and how to gain more profit off of the routes, and he decided to open a hub at Washington-Dulles Int'l Airport in 1992. In 1993, Tom Johnston left the airline and he was succeeded by Bryce Onlaw, who had his reign of the airline until 2015, when he was replaced by iiUrbanzz. iiUrbanzz currently is hosting an election and the candidates for the new owner are EmperorGolden, iiMaverickX, and McThuggers. The results of the election are planned to come out sometime in August 2015, but it is unsure at this point. EmperorGolden won the 2015 election, and as a result, the airline purchased a hub at Atlantic City Int'l Airport, and as a result, was among the only operators at the airport, the others being Spirit Airlines, Air New Jersey, and Eastern Air Lines. Jolteon Airlines considered operating at the airport as a hub, but due to increasing costs for landing slots, a new terminal, and the cost for moving other airlines in, Jolteon cancelled on its plans at Atlantic City and opted for a hub at Quahog instead. Jolteon Airlines has been a rival of Foxtrot Airways ever since this proposed move. In 2016, the airline opened yet another hub, at Milwaukee-General Mitchell Int'l Airport so that it could start flights to Asia and the other westerly areas. With Milwaukee as a hub, Foxtrot Airways allowed itself to have a portal to other areas, allowing easy codeshare access with China Eastern Airlines with flights out there heading into Shanghai. Foxtrot Airways also started service to London-Heathrow, Paris, Robloxia, and Frankfurt due to rising international demand. Foxtrot Airways realized it had to make a name for itself in the international market to become a true contender for an alliance, so Foxtrot Airways is looking to open up new routes. Once Bennett Airport is completed, the airline plans on opening a new hub there, bringing major appearances back to the New York area. In 2017, user EmperorGolden appointed user NeonplayOk as Chief Marketing Officer and users iiDerangedMonkey and xFordF0cus as Treasurers for the airline. As they all were former high ranks of United Airlines and with user iiDerangedMonkey being also a former high rank of Delta Air Lines, easyJet, and Air Songhai, EmperorGolden was fascinated with incorporating experienced leadership into the airline's management. Fleet *Boeing 737-700 (x22) *Boeing 737-800 (x35) *Boeing 757-200 (x12) *Boeing 757-300 (x9) *Boeing 767-300ER (x15) *Boeing 777-300ER (x7) *Boeing 787-9 (x9) Codeshare Agreements *All R3D Alliance members *Aero España *Air France *Azores Airlines *China Eastern Airlines *Dineuro *FedUp Airlines *FedUp Express *Lion Air *Lufthansa *Qatar Airways *Scoot Airlines *VivaAerobus Trivia *Foxtrot Airways was thought of to be part of the Illuminati due to the eye in its first logo, which has always appeared in the future logos of the airline. Category:Airline